The Last Twelve Hours
by YanaEffect
Summary: After the miserable ending of his last relationship, Uzumaki Naruto makes an oath that he will not have another lover for the rest of his life. That is, of course, if he can't find 'the one' in twelve hours. SasuNaru, AU.
1. Chapter 1

" _Hey. I'm sorry. Please call me back. I can explain_." Beep.

" _Naruto? Look, it wasn't supposed to happen. I'm really sorry. I still really like you_." Beep.

" _I miss you. Don't do this. Call me back_." Beep.

Naruto kicked the sofa with his left foot, a groan leaving his throat, and as he clutched his little toe in pain, he pressed the button on his cell phone to delete all of the voicemails.

"That's it. I'm no longer doing relationships!" He cried to the empty room. Frustrated, he put his phone on the coffee table and sprawled on the soft sofa cushions. He needed comfort, so deciding it was his only option at that moment, he grabbed the small pillow behind his back and hugged it to his chest, shutting his eyes angrily.

His _now_ ex-boyfriend, Sai, had cheated on him. With a _woman_. They were only together for a month and he had already been cheated on. Of course, in retrospect, it was better than his previous relationship - which had lasted for only about a week and ended horribly. Wishing one of his friends were here so he could unload onto them, he took a deep breath to calm himself.

He failed.

With a sudden movement, he sent the pillow flying toward the TV. He couldn't afford an LCD anyway, and the old TV set wasn't affected much by the impact.

" _Fuuuuuuuuck_."

He was angry at himself for finding the most unreliable and disloyal people to be attracted to. Every single relationship he'd had ended either with being cheated on or the other person giving him the _it's not you, it's me_ crap. It was so sickening.

"That's it, this is the end. I'm not ever doing relationships again! Wait, maybe one night stands on occasion - if I'm smashed enough to not remember their faces," he scrunched up his nose when he realized he was talking to himself again. "But absolutely no relationships." He nodded furiously. His grip on the fabric of his shirt tightened. "I swear to lecherous Zeus, I will not have another boyfriend for the rest of my life. Or girlfriend." He curled his toes in disappointment. He needed something to distract him. A snack would be nice. Wondering if he had any chocolate, he sat up and glanced at his kitchen counter from his seat. He saw nothing, but he probably had a box of chocolate liquor since Sai liked to eat them. He got up and started to open the cabinets one by one, eyeing the items inside and closing them. He finally found the red box he was looking for, and although the half of it was empty, he let out a relaxed (and partially annoyed) sigh and started to shove pieces of chocolate into his mouth. He lolled on the cushions again, placed his head against the armrest and made himself comfortable by putting his legs on the back of the sofa. It was an interesting position to be in, but he was heartbroken!

Naruto was probably the most social person among his friends, but whatever he did, his lovers _never_ stayed. The longest relationship he'd had was in high school. Gaara was… nice. They got along. Being horny teenagers, they would mostly make out and experiment with each other instead of having deep conversations, but Naruto liked it anyway. He had discovered he was bisexual around that time, so he was Naruto's first boyfriend, but Gaara leaving for college had been the end of them, hence, Naruto was alone again.

Alone… Did he want to be alone?

Suddenly, he put the box down and raised his hands, putting them together in a praying motion. "Wait! I change my oath. I'll give myself 12 hours to find true love. If I don't come across 'the one' in 12 hours," he stopped and whispered ' _which would be a miracle'_. "Then my oath is valid." He hastily grabbed his phone and opened contacts, easily finding Sai's number and deleting it without hesitation.

XxX

After 6 hours of sulking on his own, Naruto walked into Starbuck's, the smell of freshly brewed coffee filling his nostrils and enticing him into taking a deep breath. It was relaxing. He walked to the counter and waited for the barista to finish writing the waiting customer's name. With the corner of his eye, he looked at the man. The black trench coat he'd pulled on looked nice on his lean body, Naruto thought. He couldn't see his face entirely because of the ridiculously long bangs blocking his vision, but suddenly, he noticed the sunglasses.

Who wore sunglasses indoors?

Douche. All men were the same, and he couldn't care less about the fact that it included him, too. This guy was no different.

"Here you go, umm, _Kesusa_?" The barista exclaimed with a pretty smile on her face. He heard the man offer a silent thanks before he disappeared. Naruto didn't bother looking back to see if he was leaving or sitting down. "What can I get you?"

"Hey. I want…" He licked his lips and studied the menu board for something he'd never tried before. He'd heard Chai Tea Latte tasted terrible from a friend, so, his decision was made. "…Chai Tea Latte?"

"Are you sure?" She chuckled heartily. "You sound indecisive."

"Yeah, I am sure," he nodded and looked down to regard his sneakers.

"Well then. Who's it for? I know there's no one else waiting. It's just standard procedure."

Naruto offered an understanding, tired smile. "Naruto."

"Okay, Naruto. One Chai Tea Latte coming up!"

He let out a sigh, pivoting on his heel to look over the not very crowded Starbuck's. Several teenagers were occupying a booth and looking at their phones instead of talking, and tables were empty except for one. It was the douche 'Kesusa'. What kind of parents named their children Kesusa? He briefly wondered if it was a foreign language or a nickname.

Not that it mattered.

"Here you go, Naruto," the woman put the cup on the counter. "Hope you enjoy your drink."

"Thanks, ergh," he quickly glanced at the name card. "Misa."

"My pleasure." She swished her medium-length, strawberry blond hair over her shoulders and turned around to enter the staff room. Naruto didn't wait further to pay for his drink and take a seat. The weather was quite nice actually, but he wasn't really in the mood to interact with people. A quiet Starbuck's seemed like the perfect place for sitting down, chilling and listening to some music. And maybe he could keep sulking over how lonely he was.

He sat down in an empty booth. The wooden column thankfully prevented him from seeing the irritating guy – who seemed… familiar somehow. Naruto was sure he didn't know someone like that; sure, he knew a lot of douchebags, but none of them matched the definition of this man.

Taking a sip from his drink, he grimaced in disgust. Why did people even drink this thing? He was about to puke, yet, he kept drinking just because he wanted to be a different person now as if that could change his fate.

The cup was left on the table as he pulled his phone out of his back pocket and unlocked it. He checked his Twitter (and blocked Sai).

Something was bothering him. He could feel eyes on himself, trying to pierce through his skin and read his thoughts. He lightly massaged his temples, moved his feet and glanced sideways to see if it was someone from the occupied booth, but they were all so busy taking photos of their drinks and posting them, they probably hadn't even noticed Naruto's presence. Was there a possibility he was losing his mind? Break-ups didn't do that to a person, did they?

Then, his eyes stared ahead. The man with a black coat was now sitting at the table right across him.

His lips muttered a short curse and he took a breath. If this guy was planning to hit on him, Naruto was so gonna kick his ass.

Shoving his earphones into his ears, he opened Spotify and started playing one of his favorite playlists. This one had mostly David Matthews Band and Nirvana, so it wasn't surprising when _Tourette's_ started to play. It was strangely relaxing to hear Kurt Cobain scream ' _Hey!_ ' and all Naruto wanted to do was to join him until his throat started to hurt.

He was too lost in the music, sort of relaxed in a way. When he realized the man was now standing right in front of his booth, his sunglasses still on, and the black spikes of his sticking up, Naruto pulled the cords of his earphones, startled beyond belief. "What is wrong with you?"

The guy sneered. "Turn the volume down. The whole café is listening to Nirvana because of you."

"Good for them! Japan needs to hear Nirvana more."

"It's disrespectful. They were supposed to teach you that in prep school."

Naruto, with a frown, grabbed his drink and stood up, ready to leave. Who did he think he was to order Naruto around like that?

"Uzumaki. You forgot your wallet."

He turned around. Indeed, his black wallet was standing on the seat, abandoned. With a hiss, he retreated it and stuffed it in his pocket. "Thanks, asshole."

"You're welcome," a small smirk played on the man's lips as Naruto took a step toward the door, and froze.

"How do you know my name?"

"You really didn't recognize me," the other murmured to himself before taking his sunglasses off and glaring at Naruto. "How about now?"

Naruto's mouth opened agape. His eyes roamed over the man, who looked irritated as much as amused, and stopped when they reached his black orbs. "Of course. The only douche who would wear sunglasses indoors without a reason: Uchiha Sasuke."

Two girls looked their way upon hearing the name, but returned to taking selfies a moment later. "The only idiot who wouldn't recognize his high school friend: Uzumaki Naruto."

"We are not friends, Sasuke," Naruto declared. "You pointed that out _very_ clearly when Gaara and I started to date."

A spark of regret flashed in Sasuke's eyes before he put his sunglasses back on. Naruto clenched teeth to not roll his eyes. "I admit that punching you wasn't the ideal way to express my disapproval."

"I don't have time for this," Naruto left the tea on the table before he started to walk. A hand gripped his forearm, not very gentle, but not harsh either.

"Let me buy you lunch."

" _What for?"_ Naruto shook the hand off and folded his arms over his chest.

"To make it up for my misbehavior."

He sucked his bottom lip between his teeth and checked the time on his phone. He had about 6 hours left. Sasuke would keep him for at least 2 hours, which would leave Naruto approximately 4 hours to find true love.

"…Fine," he said with a defeated sigh, running an aggressive hand through his unkempt hair. "Where are we going?"

"I know a small place nearby. We can walk there," Sasuke answered.

Naruto nodded. "Wait. I'm not coming if you're gonna keep those sunglasses on all the time."

"I can sacrifice them," Sasuke smirked, just like the old days when he would playfully insult Naruto in front of everybody. Naruto felt his hands get sweaty. It had been 6 years since he'd graduated from high school and 7 years since he'd last seen Sasuke.

It was sickeningly nostalgic.

Showing unexpected courtesy, Sasuke pushed the door open for Naruto, and hearing the ringing of the small bell hanging over the door, Naruto stepped out. Sasuke followed him.

XxX

"Sooo," Naruto drawled out, fidgeting in his seat with discomfort. It had been 5 minutes since they'd gotten here, and except for ordering food, they hadn't spoken a single goddamned word. "What have you been up to since graduating?"

Sasuke -now thankfully without sunglasses- put his eyes on Naruto, almost measuring him. "College."

"How explanatory," he mumbled quietly.

"What about you?" Sasuke propped an elbow on the table and placed his chin in his palm. "I don't recall you to be a hardworking student."

"I got better after you were gone. My grades went up. Too bad Gaara was a senior too and left along with you, though. We could've had more time to spend together."

Sasuke's left eye twitched just slightly, but his piercing gaze was still on Naruto. "I'm not proud of what I did, but I suggest not bringing it up constantly."

"Still an asshole, I see," Naruto took the menu in his hand and averted his gaze from Sasuke, studying the paper even though he'd already ordered. "What do you do for a living? Pull ice sticks out of people's ass' and shove it up yours instead?"

" _Very funny_ ," Sasuke said dryly. "I haven't missed your lame sense of humor in the slightest."

"I don't think you get to say that today," Naruto breathed out. "You brought me here to 'make it up for your misbehavior'. Not to make me hate you even more than I already do."

"Do you really hate me?" Sasuke asked. Naruto was having a terribly difficult time reading Sasuke. First of all, the bastard was wearing a ridiculously stoic face. An improved version of the one he wore back in high school and Naruto was out of practice. He believed the eyes would betray the emotions, but Sasuke's eyes were charcoal black and looked pretty much dead. Naruto knew Sasuke had emotions, but he was just… so damn good at hiding them.

"What if I do?" He put the menu down and leaned back in his seat. "It won't change anything. Off with the redundant questions. Like you always believed, brevity is the soul of wit, eh?"

"It's not… redundant," Sasuke exclaimed calmly. "I do want to know."

Naruto glanced at his watch _. 5.30 hours._ "I don't exactly hate you, but can't say I like you very much either. You fuckin' punched me and cut all our bonds just like that. Just 'cause I was dating this boy from your class." He felt a tingle of pain in his heart at the memory. "We were best friends, Sasuke. And you _abandoned_ me."

Sasuke was silent. Naruto angrily chewed on his lip. If the bastard didn't have anything to say, neither did Naruto. He would eat –because it would be rude to cancel his order- and leave. Remaining hours were too precious to waste on someone like Sasuke.

Just as the waitress brought their sandwiches and drinks, Sasuke's phone went off. Naruto wasn't exactly surprised when Sasuke answered it without even bothering to excuse himself. Weird thing was, he didn't leave the table.

" _Yes?"_

Naruto shrugged, figured he would start and grabbed his sandwich, taking a bite.

" _I'm with a friend,"_ he glanced at Naruto, who wrinkled his nose at the word, before looking down again. _"We'll have to reschedule then."_

"You don't have to—"

Sasuke hushed him by putting his index finger on his lips. Naruto drew his gaze to the finger, then the Uchiha's lips.

" _Maybe next week? I have Asian Kung-Fu Generation tomorrow."_

Naruto's brows quirked in bewilderment. What did Sasuke have to do with one of the greatest bands in Japan?

" _I'll call you back later then."_

Without a comment, Sasuke put his phone back in his pocket again and offered an apologetic, small smile to Naruto. "Sorry about that."

Naruto slowly nodded, still trying to connect the dots. "What exactly is that you do for a living? I'm asking for real this time."

Sasuke took the straw out of his iced tea, put it on the table and sipped at his drink. "I'm a songwriter."

"No way. Holy shit!" Naruto 's eyes widened and he put his sandwich on the plate. "Wait. What does AKFG have to do with this? I thought they write their own songs?"

"They certainly do," Sasuke approved. "I'm just helping with concerts. I give them advice on preparing the setlist."

"But if you write songs, don't you sing them?"

Sasuke shook his head. "I prefer not to. Or, to be honest, my family doesn't want me to."

"Right," Naruto mumbled, a bit disappointed. "I remember how strict they are." He didn't admit that he'd hoped Sasuke would make his own path instead of following the one his parents' chose for him. Although, he guessed Sasuke being a songwriter wasn't exactly what they would want. Perhaps Sasuke had found a middle ground.

"Tell me about you," Sasuke changed the subject with ease. "What did you study?"

Naruto started playing with his straw. His own was still in his drink, unlike Sasuke's. "Sociology."

Sasuke bit his sandwich, chewing on it before he swallowed. "That is so you."

"I know," Naruto rubbed the back of his neck. He felt a little anxious. Despite the bad blood, they still got along better than how he did with most of his friends. Sasuke was so familiar and so distant at the same time, but Naruto was still hurt. What they had with Sasuke wasn't just a temporary friendship for him. He had connected to Sasuke, he would share his food, his water, he was there to sit silently beside Sasuke when the other was upset, and when he was down, Sasuke was the one to pull him outside to cheer him up.

Then what had changed?

Sasuke wiped his mouth with a napkin. His actions were still as graceful as Naruto remembered them to be. "I'm sorry about what happened, Naruto."

Naruto blinked in a daze. This was the first time he was hearing Sasuke apologize to anyone. "You…" He started, but couldn't finish his thought. "At least tell me why you did it."

"I thought I was being obvious. I was _jealous_ , Naruto. Jealous that you started spending more time with him. That you walked home with him instead of me."

Naruto clenched his fists, yet, a soft smile curled his lips upward. "The Sasuke I knew would never admit these."

"He wouldn't. But… I've changed. Grown up. I'm not the 18-year-old boy I used to be."

"But he's still in there somewhere, isn't he? The boy that stole sake from his brother's cupboard and drank with me in the park. The boy that made fun of me whenever I embarrassed myself."

Sasuke's eyes glazed. Naruto placed his hands on the table, on top of each other, and continued.

"The boy that offered me one of his rare smiles whenever we were alone. The boy that beat up someone - just because they called me a faggot - and got grounded for a week."

He saw a small smile tug on the left corner of Sasuke's lips. It was barely noticeable, but it was there.

"I'm still hurt over that boy's actions, and mad at him for leaving me and never looking back, but Sasuke," he drew a deep breath. "You seem to be mad at him more than I am."

The silence was his cue to go on. Or Sasuke was simply at a loss for words. Something that had never happened in high school.

"I think you should forgive him and let him go. The past is in the past, and if you care about our friendship enough to be mad at yourself for leaving me, then I can forgive you too."

Sasuke looked up. The moment their eyes met, Naruto saw it. Sasuke's eyes were burning like he was a teenager again. His charcoal eyes were lit with fire, with passion and whatever it was that fueled it, Naruto secretly hoped it would never end. He knew in his heart that Sasuke was a good person despite his mistakes and occasional bastardness, and he would want him to be happy.

"Thank you," Sasuke finally said. "But I don't think I can ever let him go. I don't think… I want to."

Naruto's eyes narrowed in suspicion, but in the end, he leaned back and grabbed his own iced tea. "Suit yourself." He sucked the straw until there was nothing in the glass and the suction of air started creating awkward noises.

"Be right back."

Naruto watched Sasuke's back as he made his way to the cash register. Okay, maybe Sasuke wasn't that big of a douche now. Now that Naruto knew his profession, he guessed the sunglasses were just in case if he got recognized. The girls looking at them when they'd heard Sasuke's name made sense now. His name was popular, but his face wasn't.

He sniggered. Back in the old days, both his face and name were popular.

It was no secret that Sasuke worked his ass off during high school and probably in college too, and on the inside, Naruto was proud of his friend.

"Shall we?" Sasuke interrupted his train of thought by calling to him. Naruto nodded, standing up and pushing the chair back to its place before casually strolling out with his hands in his pockets.

They stood just on the right side of the door, the breeze gently swaying Sasuke's hair. Naruto remembered Sasuke's hair would stick up even more in high school. Maybe he was using less hair product now. He shifted his weight from one foot to another. "I guess this is it?"

A reluctant nod was his respond. "Thank you for letting me buy you lunch."

"Ah, no problem," Naruto dismissed it with a wave of his hand. "Thanks for doing it. It was… nice seeing you again. I'm gonna be honest, I thought I would leave in the middle of it, throwing a fit and laughing hysterically, but it turned out to be quite nice."

Sasuke only made a sound, indicating that he heard it. "Naruto."

"Hm?"

"Are you free tonight?"

The scorching flames in Sasuke's eyes. They reappeared.

"I want to invite you to karaoke. Like old times."

He tried his best to wipe the baffled expression off his face and replaced it with a small smile. "We never went to karaoke before."

"I—" He fingered his dark bangs to the side. "I know."

"Um," Naruto licked his lips and checked his watch. _5 hours to go._ "I actually have this thing I need to be there for…"

The sparks of anticipation disappeared from Sasuke's eyes, leaving their place to a dark void in an instant, like a bucket of water had been poured over them. Naruto sighed.

 _Screw it_. _I will die a monk, so what?_

"But I can come. It doesn't matter that much."

Sasuke's brows furrowed. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure," he grinned for the very first time that day. He handed his phone to Sasuke. "Save your number."

Sasuke quickly did as he was told.

"I'm gonna text you," Naruto said. He quickly typed _Hey, bastard._ and hit send. Sasuke's phone dinged, he pulled it out and unlocked, smirking at the message. Naruto didn't see him save the number.

"Alright," Sasuke nodded and looked into Naruto's eyes. "I have to leave for a meeting now. I'll text you the address."

"Okay," Naruto shrugged. "See you later tonight."

Sasuke smiled genuinely before he walked toward the opposite direction they came from and disappeared out of sight. Sasuke's smile was actually a lot brighter than Naruto remembered it to be. Happy goths usually scared people off, so that was unusual, but it was still nice. Then again, Sasuke was more of an emo rather than a goth.

Half an hour later, he was back in his apartment, cleaning out the other snacks Sai had left that he didn't want to eat. Also, his clothes and stuff went straight to the bin, the sheets were changed and the place was finally free of any traces of the cheater. Naruto took a deep breath, checking his watch. He had 4 hours until his vow turned eternal, and he would be doomed to live alone, but at this rate, he was sure he couldn't find 'the one' even if he ditched Sasuke.

He raised his arms and sniffed his armpits. The cleaning had made him sweat, and he could definitely use a shower. He was quick at rubbing his body with a clean, soapy rag. Realization of the fact that he would spend the rest of his days here, jerking off, all by himself didn't make him feel any better.

But he'd tried. He'd been his best, treated his partners with respect and love, and the outcome had always been the same.

It wasn't his fault.

He wrapped a fluffy, orange towel around his waist and looked in the foggy mirror. His reflection wasn't clear at all, the small droplets of water and fog blocking the clarity, but all he did was to reach out and touch his index finger to the mirror, writing _Naruto is a loser_.

It was exasperating him. He wanted to punch and smash the mirror to pieces until there was nothing left of the writing. Instead, he grabbed his toothbrush, squeezed a ridiculous amount of toothpaste on it before starting to brush his teeth.

The strong scent of mint filled his senses. It was almost too much, burning both his mouth, tongue, and nostrils, but he kept brushing for a minute before spitting it and rinsing his mouth.

Slowly, he made his way to the bedroom where he would spend the rest of his days sleeping alone. The crisp, white sheets felt cold under his touch when he put a hand on them, and without thinking, he let himself fall to the bed. The ceiling wasn't an unfamiliar sight. After all, he'd spent hours staring at it and wondering _why_ before. He'd had lots of boyfriends and a couple of girlfriends since he'd moved here 5 years ago.

His phone buzzed on the side table. With narrowed eyes, he crawled on the bed to retrieve it and looked at the text. It was Sasuke, letting him know about the address and the time. He had about an hour to be there.

With deliberate slowness, he got up and dried off, finding worn out jeans and a black sweatshirt in his wardrobe. He didn't need to dress up for anyone today, or ever, per say. He put cotton briefs on, then his attire.

He hadn't shaved for a few days, so when his hand brushed against his stubble, he sighed and continued to put cologne on. Who cared even if he didn't shave at all?

There was thankfully one cup of instant ramen left. The boiling water in the kettle was poured into it, and he left the cup on the coffee table so it could cook as he turned the TV on and laid down on the couch. He was a big boy, he wouldn't fucking cry over this, but damn. Knowing that he would be alone from now on did hurt. And worst of all, he wasn't sure if things would be different without the oath. When he felt his desperation reach high levels, he grabbed the ramen and started to eat.

It was tomato flavored.

Now that his memory was triggered, Naruto remembered that Sasuke liked tomatoes very much. Whenever they brought sandwiches for lunch, Sasuke would bring a tomato one and complain that the bread was soggy from the juices, but he never brought anything else. It always had to be tomato.

Suddenly, the good memory was gone and replaced with the one of Sasuke punching him.

It had been a normal day, they were going out with Gaara for almost two weeks and Sasuke was avoiding him. He'd waited for Sasuke's class to end so they could have a talk, but instead, his sentences had earned him a punch on his right cheekbone rather than an apology.

For 5 months, he had tried to contact Sasuke. He'd knocked on his door countless times only to Sasuke's mother offering him an apology and saying Sasuke wasn't home at the moment.

Was he still pissed at Sasuke? Yes. But the Sasuke he'd seen today was a lot different than the Sasuke he'd known years ago. Sure, they shared charismatic looks, an asshole-ish personality, and wit, but today's Sasuke had improved himself on human relations. He'd told Naruto directly the reason why he'd acted like that in high school rather than trying to make him understand. He'd actually apologized. Naruto couldn't help but feel his heart melt in sympathy. Sasuke had always been his closest friend, even after they were separated, Naruto had never found someone like him. Being mad or hurt didn't change the truth.

But Sasuke's attitude aside, if Sasuke was _that_ jealous – enough to erase Naruto from his life, maybe Naruto wasn't as innocent in this as he thought. He'd obviously hurt Sasuke. He always knew the boy didn't have many friends and entrusted his back to only a number of people he could count on one hand, including Naruto, so giving up on Naruto's friendship had surely been difficult for him as much as it had been for Naruto.

He drank the remaining soup and threw the empty cup into the trash bin. Now that he'd pondered about it for a while, he was starting to feel bad. Maybe he was at fault, too. Maybe he too should've apologized today.

He retrieved his phone and put it in his pocket, then wore his sneakers and locked the door to his apartment. He had his earphones in his ears, the radio on. A song he'd never heard before started to play.

The karaoke bar Sasuke had sent the address of wasn't very far away, so he decided to take the bus rather than driving.

xXx

He looked at his phone screen one more time. This building he stood in front of looked… expensive. Well, being a songwriter and a musician, he'd already figured Sasuke wouldn't settle for a cheap place with scratchy microphones and speakers, but this looked almost too much.

Licking his lips, he waltzed in. The woman at the reception immediately stood up.

"You must be Uzumaki-san," she spoke with respect. "Come with me. Uchiha-san has instructed me to lead you to your room."

Naruto nervously thanked her and started worrying on his lip as he followed suit. Every time her high heels touched the floor, Naruto got more anxious.

They walked past a few rooms. No sound came, but the neon signs on the doors stated they were occupied, so they probably had a really good sound isolation system. He saw drink stands with a couple of different flavored juices on.

"You can drink as much as you like. They're free for our customers," the woman explained.

"Oh. Okay," Naruto nodded.

"And this is your room. Uchiha-san will be here in about 15 minutes. He has a quick meeting and he asked me to deliver his apologies."

"It's okay. Thanks for bringing me," Naruto smiled at her. He would've usually grinned at kind people like this woman, but he had no emotional strength to do it now.

"I'll be at the reception if you need me for anything." With a quick bow, she walked back to where they came, disappearing from the narrow corridor.

Naruto pushed the door. The material looked thick and he guessed that the gray fabric covering it helped with not letting the sounds out. Glancing over the room, he saw a huge touch screen that was waiting to be powered on. He also noticed the big speakers, two microphones, and a comfortable looking, leather couch long enough to touch three of the walls.

If he was going to wait for Sasuke, he at least wanted to have a drink. He headed to the stand and took one paper cup out of the small mountain, filling it with the pink liquid. The moment he took it to his mouth, he realized it was strawberry.

He apparently wasn't lucky with his drinks today, so he didn't throw it away and held it in his hand as he walked back to their room, closing the door behind himself. He stood in the middle of the room, contemplating his surroundings before he sat down on the couch, crossed his legs at the knee and sipped from his drink.

Somehow, he was still down about his oath. But there was no turning back now. He checked his watch. Only 3 hours. After that, he'd be done. He liked the leisureliness of being single, but for Christ's sake, he didn't want to die alone!

"Sorry for making you wait."

Lost in his thoughts, he hadn't realized the door opening. Naruto jumped at hearing Sasuke's voice all of a sudden. Some of the strawberry juice spilled, but his jeans were dry. "No worries," he shook his head.

"Why are you drinking that _thing_?"

He looked up to Sasuke for the first time. Unlike earlier, he was wearing black jeans and a casual, dark red button down shirt. He had a bottle of sake in his hand.

"There's a restroom at the end of the corridor if you'd like to wash your hands," he said before placing the bottle on the small coffee table. "This room's a bit different than the rest. There's no neon lighting and fancy decoration. They give me a headache. But I guess you'd like them. We can go to another room if you want to."

Naruto closed his agape mouth and shook his head fervently. "Um. Nah. This one's fine. I'll be right back," he awkwardly showed his empty hand to Sasuke as if reminding him that he was leaving to wash his hands, and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

He let out a breath and threw the cup into the bin by the door and started strolling to his left. When he reached the end, he saw the men's room. The lights automatically turned on when he walked in, and he hastily washed his hands with soap.

He pulled out a few paper towels from the dispenser and while he dried his hands, he looked in the mirror. Stress was showing on his face, his undereye areas were darker than usual and he looked tired.

Even if he did find the love of his life, say, walking into the restroom right now, Naruto was sure they wouldn't give him a second look.

To prevent Sasuke from waiting any longer, he left the restroom and halfheartedly walked down the corridor, pushing the door open when he found theirs. It was a miracle he'd found the right room. In his state of mind, it wouldn't be surprising if he'd interrupt 50-year-old men singing as a tradition after signing a business contract.

Sasuke had already poured sake for both of them. He was by the touch screen, looking at song titles. When he heard Naruto come in, he turned around and his eyes roamed over Naruto for a minute. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why?" He sat down and eyed the bottle of sake. It did look inviting.

"You look like you're in trouble," Sasuke murmured, making his way to Naruto and sitting down beside him. "You were a lot more cheerful in high school."

"Apparently you're not the only one who's changed," Naruto scoffed.

"What happened?"

He shrugged. "Life."

"Maybe sake can help?" Sasuke offered one of the small sake cups to Naruto, who gladly accepted it. They shared a look before toasting. " _Kanpai_."

" _Kanpai_ ," Naruto nodded. They both drank.

The feeling of warm alcohol burning his throat didn't make things any better. He looked at Sasuke, who was silently staring at his empty cup.

"I could use another one," he said. Sasuke's head jerked so his eyes were on Naruto's, and the intense flames reappeared. He couldn't help but twitch the corners of his lips.

Sasuke took the cup from him and placed both of theirs on the table, pouring more from the bottle. "Do you want to go first?"

"…Go first?"

"As in, sing first," Sasuke smirked, amused. Naruto snatched the cup away from him and downed it in one go.

"Fine. I'll do it." He got up and stretched the muscles of his back, then walked to the screen and touched the song list. "Wow, so many options," he couldn't help but say out loud. This place surely was great. They had almost everyone Naruto could think of. Both in Japanese and English.

"I hope you didn't think I would run a low-quality karaoke place."

Naruto almost choked on his spit. "Shit, you own this place?"

"I'm a business partner," Sasuke explained. "But the other partner is not much interested in running it. And of course, I'm the one who made the song list."

"That's super cool, Sasuke," Naruto said in a hushed voice. "Can I sing Bohemian Rhapsody?"

"Technically, _you can_ , but please don't."

"Ass," Naruto folded his arms. "How about I Want To Break Free?"

Sasuke sighed. "Count Queen off the list. My ears are not ready for you to ruin fantastic songs."

Naruto loudly chuckled. "It's great how you're so sarcastic after all these years."

"I know. Maybe you can go with Skillet? I'm assuming you want to sing something in English because you offered Queen, but we have," he touched _Japanese_ and hundreds of song titles in Japanese appeared. "These too."

"Hmm," Naruto hummed. "I know exactly what I'll go with."

He chose the song and grabbed one of the mics as Sasuke sat back down. "Really? KANA-BOON?"

With a grin that didn't exactly radiate happiness, he spoke. "Shut up."

The song started. Naruto swallowed, half nervous and half so-ready-to-do-this.

"Itsudatte wagamama bakka de kodomo mitai ne _(You're always just so selfish, just like a kid_ ) _  
_Kimi datte naimono nedari nani ga hoshii no? Oshiete _!" (And you're asking for the moon. What do you want? Tell me!)_

He clearly felt he was spitting the frustration of the past. He hadn't memorized the lyrics, and he told himself that it was the only reason he didn't turn around to see Sasuke's reaction.

"Acchi mitari socchi wo mitari bijin ga suki na no ne? _(You keep looking here and there-you like beautiful women, don't you?)_ _  
_Kimi datte sakki no KAFE no ten'in-san ga TAIPU desho? Kotaete!" _(And the shop assistant at the cafe earlier is your type, isn't he? Answer me!)_

"Yura yura yura yura boku no kokoro kaze ni fukarete _"_ ( _My swaying, swaying heart is blown about in the wind)_ _  
_ _"_ Yura yura yura yura kimi no kokoro, hanare banare _!" (Your swaying, swaying heart is scattered!)_

On a whim, he angled his body so he could see both Sasuke and the screen. Sasuke was watching him intently with narrowed eyes, his body leaning forward and his hands connected together. Naruto stayed in this position for the rest of the song, sometimes losing himself and yelling too much and causing Sasuke to wince.

When the last note was played and the song was over, he turned off the microphone and set it next to the other one. His throat hurt a bit from singing almost violently, but after all, it had worked. He felt at least half of the frustration was gone.

"Are you enjoying yourself? You seemed really into it," Sasuke commented. His sitting posture was still the same.

Naruto cleared his throat. "Yeah. It was good. I like the instrumental track," he said and sat next to Sasuke. "Your turn."

After looking at him as if he wanted to make sure Naruto was alright after venting like that, Sasuke took a deep breath and got to his feet. "We're pouring out emotions, huh?"

"I thought you didn't have any," Naruto smirked and poured himself more sake.

Sasuke snorted. " _Just watch and see how I prove you wrong_ _."_


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto watched Sasuke silently choose the song he wanted to sing on the touch screen. When he'd said 'I thought you didn't have any', he hadn't meant that he really thought Sasuke didn't have emotions. He was just teasing. But Sasuke seemed almost offended. He looked _determined_ to prove Naruto wrong.

As they waited for the song to load, he took a sip from his sake. The title looked familiar. He checked the artist to make he was not mistaken. "Yonezu?"

"Don't tell me you've never heard of Yonezu Kenshi."

"No – I know who he is," his brows furrowed. "It's just… your styles seem different to me. I'm surprised you chose one of his songs."

Sasuke didn't turn around as he answered. "Don't be. I find his music quite endearing."

"If you say so," he shrugged. The instrumental began to play, and Sasuke picked up the microphone Naruto had used.

"Hajime kara bokura deau to kimatteta naraba dou darou na?" ( _If it was fated that we would meet from the start, then I wonder why?_ )

"Soshitara konna hi ga kuru koto mo onnaji you ni kimatteita no kana?" ( _And I wonder if it was just as fated that a day like this would come?_ )

Naruto took a breath to calm his tensed body. He'd heard this song many times on the radio, but something about hearing Sasuke sing it was making him nervous. In high school, Sasuke would occasionally sing to him when they were alone in his room, but at that moment, something was different.

"Tagai ni kizutsukeatte semetateatta" ( _And we hurt each other, and tortured each other_ )

"Tada omotteta da nante iiwake mo dekizu ni" ( _Unable to even make the excuse of "just thinking of you_ ")

Suddenly, two cups of sake weren't enough. He reached for the bottle and poured some more, downing it instantly. It wasn't about how Sasuke's voice was deeper - no. It was more about the way he sang, and that he'd chosen this particular song.

"Kyou ga donna hi demo nani o shite iyou tomo" _(Whatever day today is, whatever I try to do)_

"Boku wa anata o sagashite shimau darou" _(I suppose I'll end up searching for you)_

He didn't miss Sasuke's brief glance. The lyrics were swaying in his mind, trying to find a way to enter Naruto's brain and make sense. He felt like he was missing something important. It drove him insane.

"Kitto bokura wa futatsu naranda metoronoomu mitai ni" _(We must be like two metronomes side by side)_

"Kizandeita tagai no tenpo wa onnaji de ita no ni" _(Even though the tempo we ran at was the same)_

"Itsu shika sukoshi-zutsu zure hajimeteita" _(At some point, a little bit at a time, we grew out of sync)_

Naruto leaned back and put his eyes on Sasuke. The familiar lyrics were now so strange to him. Sasuke was adding his own emotions to the song. He could tell without a doubt. Naruto's eyes squinted and his head angled to the side to see Sasuke's face.

"Kore kara mo onnaji tenpo de ikitsudzuketara" _(If we keep living at the same tempo still)_

"Chikyuu no uragawa de itsuka, mata deaeru kana?" _(Then someday, on the other side of the earth, might we meet again?)_

Sasuke, just for a second, looked at Naruto and smiled.

Naruto felt a similar one forming on his lips. He hadn't seen that smile for long years; the smile that Sasuke only offered to Naruto. He felt his anxiousness slowly disappear, leaving its place to nostalgia and the happy memories he had with Sasuke.

"Kyou ga donna hi demo nani o shite iyou tomo" _(Whatever day today is, whatever I try to do)_

"Boku wa anata o aishite shimau darou..." _(I suppose I'll end up loving you...)_

He was calm as Sasuke finished the song, put the microphone on the table and sat down next to him, drinking the sake Naruto poured for him. "Well?"

"You're really good," Naruto commented with a smile. "You could easily be a famous singer if you wanted to."

Sasuke leaned closer just a bit. "Don't you have anything to say about my choice of song?"

"I like it," he shrugged. In truth, he wanted to ask why exactly Sasuke had chosen it, but he was half-afraid of the answer. The lyrics felt like they were directed at him in a way, but it didn't make any sense. It wasn't a song written by Sasuke.

"Hn," Sasuke sneered slightly. "Out of all people in Japan, I came across you today. You think that's a coincidence?"

"How should I know?"

"It's just a question."

"I don't know," Naruto insisted. "Does it matter? Does _anything_ matter?"

Sasuke spoke no more. Naruto could see his old friend's hands grip the sake cup firmly, his fingers lightly tapping on it as his eyes were locked on the wall. They could hear the sound of music coming from the other room despite the insulation. It was barely audible; and other than that, all they heard was their own breathing.

Naruto swallowed. His throat ached from singing loudly. "Maybe this wasn't a good idea after all."

He felt Sasuke stiffen next to him. The sake cup was placed on the coffee table, and the other man turned in his seat, facing Naruto. "You hate me."

It wasn't a suggestion. There was no question in his voice. Sasuke genuinely thought Naruto hated him.

"You don't even rant about your frustration anymore."

"You can't expect me to tell you all my problems when you've forgotten about me for years and we've come across each other _coincidentally_ ," Naruto spit. He felt his eyes burn with anger. "Stop pretending it matters to you. It's annoying."

"That's my phrase," Sasuke mumbled.

"Great," Naruto sarcastically said. He got up, dusting his pants, and turned to Sasuke. "Before I go. I wanted to say I'm sorry for whatever it is I've done to upset you enough to leave," he grimaced at the last part. "And thanks for inviting me."

Sasuke was looking at him like a deer caught in the headlights. He just blinked.

Naruto wasn't exactly what it was that bothered him about being here. A couple of minutes ago, he was singing and letting out his pent-up anger. It was relaxing, and being with Sasuke was as good as it had been in high school.

He wanted Sasuke to say something. Anything. Even if it wasn't in order to stop him, he wanted Sasuke to prove that Naruto mattered to him. But Sasuke didn't.

"Figures," he muttered under his breath. He was so stupid for thinking this meant something to Sasuke. He hadn't chosen the song to say something to Naruto. He'd chosen it because he liked it. Inviting him here was probably to clear his guilty conscience.

Just as he grabbed the door handle, Sasuke bolted forward and grabbed his wrist. "Naruto!"

Confused, Naruto looked at their touching skin, then Sasuke's face directly.

Sasuke pulled out his phone without a word, going through his contacts. Naruto's narrowed eyes widened when Sasuke showed him the phone screen.

 _Usuratonkachi_

He felt the small hairs on his neck stand up at the nickname Sasuke had given him in high school. Then, he remembered the moment when he couldn't see Sasuke save his number earlier today.

Sasuke had never deleted it in the first place.

His mouth was dry. The hand on the door handle slowly slipped, falling limply by his side. He licked his lips, grabbing Sasuke's phone as if he wanted to make sure he wasn't faking it.

This was Sasuke's retarded way of saying 'I didn't forget you', and knowing it only made leaving harder for Naruto. He pressed his lips together. Sasuke was still holding his wrist.

"Naruto," Sasuke said, his voice close to being a whisper, but it was hoarse. "Stay for a while."

It was either sake or the soft spot in Naruto's heart, but Naruto found himself nodding. Sasuke's fingers lifted, letting him go, and Naruto walked to the couch, practically letting himself fall. Sasuke followed him with cautious steps.

"You better make my stay enjoyable," he chuckled to lighten the mood. Sasuke smiled, his dark eyes never leaving Naruto's for a second.

"That was my intention when I invited you here. Apparently, I failed."

"You failed in many things, Sasuke," Naruto couldn't help but say. "At least I see you have a good job. This place must be earning you millions."

"I'm not exactly short on money, yes," he exclaimed.

"After you graduated. Why didn't you contact me? You had my number."

"That was sudden," Sasuke took a deep breath. "I…"

"You didn't want to?"

"No—" Sasuke frowned. "I wanted to."

Naruto was too drained to fight him. He checked his watch. He had only an hour to go. "Then why?" He looked at Sasuke again.

"…I didn't have the courage to," Sasuke explained. His face was flushed a light red with embarrassment. It made Naruto giggle. "What's so funny?"

"Sorry," Naruto covered his mouth with his hand, an amused smile still lifting his cheeks. "You're cute when you're being like this."

The light shade turned into a deep crimson.

"Tell me, what coaxed you into changing?" He asked with interest. "A person? Are you in a relationship or something?"

Sasuke grabbed the sake bottle, and his frown deepened upon seeing it was already empty. "No."

"Hm?" Naruto grinned. It was fun to tease Sasuke as always. "No to which question?"

Throwing daggers at him, Sasuke stood up. "I'll get another bottle."

"Stop being such a killjoy," he whined, but he was smiling. Sasuke clicked his tongue before leaving the room. Naruto laid down, laughing to himself. The seats were long enough to even put his feet on, but he figured it would be disrespectful, and Sasuke would complain that he was dirtying them.

The ceiling was plain white. The other rooms probably had some fancy lighting and decoration, but Naruto was sure that right now, he wouldn't be able to take something like that. He checked his watch again. He had 45 minutes. 45 fucking minutes, and he would be all alone.

For the rest of his life.

XxX

Naruto's eyes flew open. He felt like something awful had happened.

"Finally," Sasuke mumbled. Naruto sat up with a sudden movement, trying to understand what was going on. "You dozed off while I was getting another bottle of sake."

"…Oh," Naruto grumbled. His head was pounding. He rubbed his temples with circular movements.

"Reckless as always. What if I had taken advantage of you? The walls are soundproof, you know that. No one would hear."

"Why would I think that?"

Sasuke poured him sake with a shake of the head. "Here."

"Thanks," he said before downing it all. It had lost its warmth. "What—"

His eyes found the screen, and the time written on it.

"There's no possibility that it's wrong, right?" His voice shook despite his best efforts.

Sasuke looked at the screen too and arched a brow. "No." He connected his hands. "Naruto. Go if you want to. I won't be offended."

"No, it's just…" _I have only 10 minutes left to find true love._

"Just what?"

"…Nothing," he shook his head. "Tell me something, Sasuke. Anything."

"Like?" They both leaned back.

"Hm. A quote?"

Sasuke seemed to think for a while before opening his mouth. " _Words are constantly killing people. You and I are murderers both_."

"That is _so_ emo," Naruto forced a laugh.

"Yonezu."

Naruto elbowed Sasuke's side. "Are you obsessed with the guy?"

"I wouldn't say so," he gently fingered his bangs to the side. "We're in the same industry. It's only natural I know about him."

"Pfft. Right."

"Now who's being a killjoy?"

Naruto said nothing in response. Sasuke kept staring at him, even though Naruto was studying the floorboards.

"You can tell me what's bothering you so much if you want," he said silently. "I know I'm not the most reliable friend. I know we're not close anymore. But I'm willing to listen."

Sasuke had never been good with comforting people, and Naruto knew he was trying his best right now. Still, it wasn't like he could help him.

"I won't judge."

"I know, Sasuke," he breathed out with a gentle, grateful smile. It wasn't like it would hurt to share. He didn't want to drag Sasuke into his misery, but well. He'd asked for it. "I made an oath."

"An oath?"

"Yes," he nodded. "I swore that I would never have another relationship for the rest of my life if I can't find _the one_ in twelve hours."

Sasuke pressed his lips together. Naruto, for a brief moment, saw the flames that occasionally appeared in Sasuke's eyes. "When did you make it?"

"About…" He looked at his watch. "11 hours and 58 minutes."

His mouth agape, Sasuke stared at him, unbelieving. "Why would you do that?"

"My relationships never work, Sasuke," he said with a defeated tone. "They always leave in the end. I'm a lost case."

"Don't say that."

"It is true," Naruto smiled crookedly before drinking another cup of sake. "Maybe we should count down together. At least make some fun out of it."

Sasuke looked like he wanted to reject. Naruto saw his cheeks redden again. Maybe he just felt hot, but either way, having pale skin was an awful curse for someone like Sasuke.

"We have 30 seconds now," he checked his watch again. At this rate, he felt numb. Empty. Broken.

Scooting closer to Naruto, Sasuke connected the sides of their thighs together to be able to see Naruto's watch.

"20." He could feel Sasuke's breath on his neck.

"15," Sasuke said.

"Hm," Naruto ran an agitated hand through his hair. "10."

"Naruto."

He angled his head to the side to see Sasuke. "Yeah?"

"…I never told you."

"Told me what? 5."

He heard Sasuke swallow loudly. "4."

"3."

"2."

"1."

Sasuke's hand fisted in Naruto's hair, pulling him toward himself as he crushed their lips together. Momentarily, Naruto lost the ability to think. What was happening right now? Was he doomed to be alone forever? Then why was Sasuke kissing him with such passion?

Why was he kissing him back?

If someone asked, he would probably say he was seeking comfort. But when he felt Sasuke's tongue lick his bottom lip, the whimper that came from his throat had nothing to do with wanting to be comforted. He knew that.

He had nothing to lose.

He let Sasuke explore his mouth with his tongue, lick his teeth, rub against his own tongue, his sweaty hand cupping Naruto's chin as he tilted his head.

Naruto was out of breath as Sasuke started sucking his tongue. He held the raven's shoulder's tight, feeling them tense under his touch.

As much as he didn't want to break the lip lock and do the talk, he had to breathe in order to live, so he pushed Sasuke lightly. If it were up to Sasuke, it didn't look like he was ever going to do it.

Lips swollen and moist, they stared at each other. The look in Sasuke's eyes was something Naruto had never seen before.

"So…" He chuckled nervously. "Why kiss me?"

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Sasuke cried. "Are you seriously asking me that?"

"Yes?"

"Naruto—" Sasuke grabbed his hand with such rage that Naruto was genuinely worried for himself for a second. "How oblivious do you have to be?"

He blinked. "…I don't understand."

"Think. About. It. I was jealous of your boyfriend. I was constantly around you. I chose a particular song to make you understand my feelings. I – I _kissed_ you. None of these tell you anything?"

His brain short-circuited before Naruto let out a gasp.

"You see now? I. Am. In. Love. With. You."

The way Sasuke's cheeks were red with anger and embarrassment, the way his eyes burned with such flames, the way he was looking at Naruto and licking his lips. They all came together, and without knowing what he was doing, Naruto pulled Sasuke from the collar of his shirt to press their mouths back together.

Sasuke moaned at the contact, immediately pushing Naruto down to get on top of him. Between their frenzied kisses, Naruto bit Sasuke's lip, making him moan again. The sound was strangely arousing. It wasn't long until he felt himself get hard.

Sasuke's thigh was touching Naruto's crotch. He must have felt the reaction too because he hesitantly pulled away. "Not here. Not like this."

Naruto didn't even think about what Sasuke said. Before his eyes, there was his former best friend, looking as gorgeous as ever with his jet black hair, his flushed face, red lips and piercing gaze that was enough to convince Naruto to do everything he asked for.

He'd never thought of Sasuke this way. Now that it was all unraveled, he could remember why Sasuke had whined so much about Gaara and their make-out sessions in the locker room. He could see the truth behind his gazes that seemed meaningless back then.

Sasuke, despite himself, dipped his head and tugged Naruto's sweatshirt down, planting gentle kisses on the exposed part of his neck.

" _Usuratonkachi_ ," he breathed out. Naruto enjoyed the feeling of Sasuke's hot breath on his skin. "You made me suffer all these years. Just when I thought that I was over you, you appear again, looking more fuckable than ever."

All he could do to prevent himself from moaning was to bite the inside of his cheek. Sasuke didn't stop the kisses, going down to the upper part of his chest, then moving up, biting his jaw before claiming his lips again.

Naruto was eager as he responded Sasuke's kisses. He didn't know what this was, but he was out of time anyway. Technically, Sasuke had kissed him the last second, so he was allowed to do this.

"My place," Sasuke spoke. "Is close. Do you want to go?"

It wasn't like he had anything better to do. "Okay."

The silence was nowhere near comfortable. They awkwardly stood up, averting their gazes from one another.

xXx

Naruto had a lot of time to think about what was going on while sitting in a cab, smelling the faint scent of cigarettes in the vehicle and staring out the window. Sasuke was being silent, and Naruto mentally thanked him for that, because his calmness had gone and vanished into thin air. He was panicking.

What the hell was really going on?

Sasuke was his best friend whom he hadn't seen in years. And he'd kissed Naruto. He'd confessed that he was in love with Naruto.

How had he been so oblivious? How much damage had he done to Sasuke while being his usual stupid self? If he were in Sasuke's shoes, he didn't think he could control himself as much as Sasuke had done.

Why had he done that? Why didn't Sasuke tell him about his crush? They told each other everything.

He wasn't even aware Sasuke had paid the driver until the door opened. He grimaced, opening the door on his own side and stepping out of the vehicle. Fresh air was nice, and although bit chilly, it helped him calm down at least a little bit.

"This way." Sasuke's voice was low as he called to him. He nodded, following the man with cautious steps.

"Nice apartment," he gestured at the building before them. This side of the town was for rich people, Naruto recalled, but Sasuke probably made enough to live here. His family was rich, but Naruto was sure Sasuke's father wouldn't just give his son money to live without a proper job. Even if he did, Sasuke wouldn't accept it. He was too proud for that.

They walked into the elevator which was already on the first floor. The doors closed with a ding, and Naruto felt the atmosphere thicken. His blood was heating the way it never did before when he was Sasuke. This wasn't the goofy enthusiasm of getting together with someone whom he enjoyed being with. This was more like a heady rush, making him lick his lips in anticipation. Something about the way Sasuke had kissed him was starting to make Naruto see him in a different light.

He stole a quick glance at Sasuke. He seemed as stoic as ever, if it weren't for the way he fisted his hands, Naruto would fully believe he was unflustered.

It took some time for them to reach the 25th floor. It wasn't the top floor, but it was high enough that Naruto felt a moment of unbalance from not being used to living this high. His own flat was on 3rd floor.

He followed Sasuke like a puppy as the raven walked to his door, unlocking it with the key he pulled out of his pocket. Naruto was curiously studying the apartment as he toed off his shoes and walked in. Knowing Sasuke's personality, he'd expected black and gray everywhere, making the entire house seem cold, but it was actually pretty cozy. Naruto almost felt home. The walls were beige, but the detail that gave the room warmness was the hardwood floorboards. The color reminded Naruto of coffee with milk. The seating group was the same shade as the walls and had orange throw pillows on it.

"I thought you didn't like orange," he murmured, grabbing one. It was incredibly soft, just like a plushie.

"There's nothing wrong with orange as long as you don't wear it every day," Sasuke shrugged. His facial features were still not giving away any emotions. "Would you like some coffee? Or beer. I have sake, too."

Naruto smiled. "Beer's fine. I'm no stranger."

"Then I don't need to tell you to make yourself at home," he smiled, but it had a nervous edge to it. "I'll be right back."

As Sasuke disappeared from the living space, Naruto started walking around the room. There were two frames hung on the wall. One was Sasuke and an older version of him -his brother- and the other was Sasuke's puppy he'd had when they were still in middle school. He chuckled, ghosting his fingers on the frame, then moved forward. The black, shiny baby grand piano placed close to the kitchen door was simply breathtaking. Naruto himself didn't know how to play any instruments, but he was a huge music enthusiast. It read Steinway&Sons above the keyboard. Naruto touched a random white key. It was something even a baby could do, but the sound made him giggle.

"Enjoying yourself, I see," Sasuke said, pushing a bottle of cold beer in Naruto's hand. Naruto gladly took a sip.

"Seems fancy. Play me something?"

"What do you want me to play?"

"Hmm." He pressed another key. "Why askin'? You'll probably end up playing Yonezu despite what I say."

"Don't be stupid," Sasuke snorted. "Just tell me."

Naruto watched Sasuke adjust the stool and sit down. He shrugged, sitting down next to him. "Do you know _Te Wo Tatake_?"

"That's a terrible choice as expected from an idiot like you. Choose another song."

"Bastard," he growled. It was odd how they so easily fell into their old rhythm, just being their usual selves. " _Starlight Parade?_ "

"Hn," Sasuke set his beer on top of the piano and placed his long fingers on the keys. Naruto couldn't help but think that these fingers were made to play instruments. They were long, and… just that. He didn't have a reason to, really. He just did.

Sasuke started playing the requested song by ear. Naruto's eyes wandered on how the talented hands danced on the keyboard, pressing right keys each time. Then, he watched Sasuke's pale wrists, bent just slightly, and wondered how the part covered by the shirt looked. The deep dark red color looked fantastic on him.

His eyes were closed, giving Naruto the perfect opportunity to really look at him. He'd seen his friend countless times, watched his face, and he always knew the boy was almost pretty, but this. He'd never look at Sasuke like this. Sasuke was hot; the way his jet black hair touched his forehead and cheeks created a breathtaking contrast with his skin. His lashes were brushing against his cheekbones. His pink lips were a thin, straight line.

Naruto put his empty bottle on the floor. He was suddenly thirsty for more.

"Sasuke," he whispered. "Stop playing."

An annoyed brow twitched. "Why?"

Completely ignoring it, Naruto spoke. "I never knew. Why didn't you tell me?"

"You think I didn't want to? Every time one of your girlfriends left, I gathered my courage to confess, but before I knew what was going on there was another girl." He exhaled sharply. "I put up with all of them. I pretended I was okay. But then – _he_ came. You finally figured out you liked boys too, and the person who made you figure it out wasn't me. I had to be away from you for a while. So I started ignoring you. When I finally came to my senses, I picked up the phone and stared at your name for hours. What was I gonna say? _Sorry for punching your boyfriend_?"

"Sasuke…" Naruto had never heard Sasuke open up like this before. If he looked harder, he could see the tears welling up in Sasuke's eyes. But the other turned around, getting up and grabbing his beer.

"What's done is done. There's no need to dwell on the past."

"I know."

Sasuke walked over to the couch and sat down. "Tell me what it was like."

He turned on the seat. "Huh?"

"Gaara. What was it like to kiss him? Make out in dirty stalls? What was it like to ditch me so you could walk him home?"

Naruto frowned in confusion. "Why are you asking me these?"

"Because it _hurts_ , Naruto. At least tell me it was good so I can feel happy for you."

"What are you saying?" Naruto ran a hand through his hair. "Don't say that."

"I don't want to hide my feelings anymore. I hid them for years and it earned me absolutely nothing."

Slowly, Naruto made his way to Sasuke and grabbed the beer from his hand, putting it on the side table. "What do you expect me to do now?"

Sasuke looked up to him, bold but wary. "That's up to you."

With a serious expression, Naruto seated himself in Sasuke's lap. Two dark eyes were looking at him. He brushed Sasuke's bangs aside, gingerly tucking them behind his ear, and cupped his cheek with one hand. "I don't wanna be alone."

"You can break the oath. Don't feel like I'm your last chance," Sasuke said, his voice close to cracking. His dark brows were knitted.

"It's not about the oath," Naruto whispered. He took in the face he hadn't seen for years. The face he'd missed.

He felt two hands circle around his waist. Sasuke's eyes were half closed as he leaned and put his head on Naruto's chest, hugging him tightly, like he wanted Naruto to bandage his wounds. Like he wanted to be loved in exchange for loving him for so many years.

"I can do that," Naruto murmured to himself. It didn't go unnoticed by Sasuke.

"Do what?"

"Love you."

It was all it took for Sasuke to lose his barely held together self-control and pull Naruto's face down, connecting their lips in a fierce kiss. Naruto gladly kissed back, enjoying the close proximity. The kisses burned him. It was like Sasuke wanted to devour his soul.

His hands moved on their own as they grabbed Sasuke's hair, feeling the thick locks between his fingers. Their lips were moving in sync. He responded to Sasuke's every kiss with equal passion. He didn't know what was fueling it, all he knew was… He really wanted to kiss Sasuke.

It wasn't exactly startling to feel Sasuke's guitar-calloused hands on the small of his back beneath his sweatshirt. Instead of thinking about it, he gave in to the sensation.

"Will you let me touch you?" Sasuke's muffled question wasn't rhetorical. Despite what they were doing, despite Naruto being as enthusiastic as he was, he still needed an answer. He sounded almost afraid that this was a dream.

Naruto broke the kiss to see Sasuke's face. His cheeks were flushed, his lips swollen, but it was his eyes that caught Naruto's attention the most. The dark eyes he knew so well were looking at him with such intensity, such _love_.

He was the stupidest person on the planet.

He quickly discarded his sweatshirt, throwing it aside, and held Sasuke's warm hands in his. "You can touch me as much as you want."

Sasuke gave Naruto no time to think about how needy his voice had sounded as he connected their lips again, his hands wandering on his chest, back, shoulder blades and neck. When he rubbed his nipples with the calloused part of his fingers, Naruto let out a suppressed moan.

"Let me hear you," Sasuke bit Naruto's bottom lip. "Don't hold back any sound."

"Hah," Naruto breathed out. "Feels good."

He pulled back so he couldn't feel Sasuke's breath anymore. Sasuke was watching his own hands slide on Naruto's smooth, caramel skin, occasionally kissing and licking. "Is it better than Gaara?"

If he didn't know Sasuke, he would think the guy was obsessed with his ex, but Sasuke _never_ obsessed over things. If he asked him these questions, if he really cared about being better than Gaara, he really must be hurting.

"Yes," Naruto replied in honesty. With a sudden movement, he took hold of Sasuke wrists and pinned them over his head on the back of the couch. "What you need to understand is what Gaara and I had was never even remotely close to what you and I had. You, Sasuke. You meant the world to me. You mattered. You still do. Now let me take this goddamn shirt off so I can touch you too."

Sasuke said nothing against it, so Naruto started undoing the buttons of Sasuke's shirt. The dark red color looked amazing on Sasuke, he couldn't help but note, and as he unbuttoned, the milky skin revealed and _God_ , Naruto had never wanted to lick as he did right then. There was no point in hesitation, so he simply threw the shirt to the other side of the couch, starting to lick his way down from Sasuke's neck to his collarbone, nibbling there before moving down to graze his teeth against a nipple.

Sasuke gasped harshly. His body was rigid and his erection was too hard to not be felt against Naruto's thigh. He smirked, sucking on the nipple and moving up to kiss Sasuke.

Somehow, it was better. In the past, his partners had been all strangers on some level. Sure, he knew them enough to actually date, but he really _knew_ Sasuke. It wasn't just a matter of his interests, his past relationships and expectations from the other party. He knew _everything_ about Sasuke – if he hadn't changed as much as he proclaimed to have. And Naruto honestly doubted that.

As their tongues rubbed against each other, a low growl rose from Sasuke's throat. His hands were touching all over Naruto, sometimes even brushing against his hardening length, and it drove Naruto crazy. He wanted more. He needed more.

Sasuke pushed Naruto against the couch, crawling over him, mirroring their position back at the karaoke bar. He pushed Naruto's legs apart and settled between them, sucking on Naruto's neck as he slowly moved his hips, bringing their cocks into contact. Naruto let out a needy moan. His jeans weren't exactly tight, but in his state, they felt so fucking frustrating. He wanted them off.

Apparently, Sasuke was thinking the same thing. He reached between them to hastily unbutton Naruto's jeans. The sound of the fly going down made Naruto's cock twitch in anticipation. A predatory glint appeared in Sasuke's dark eyes as he pulled the jeans off, leaving them on the floor, and just smoothing up Naruto's bare thighs with his hands.

"S-Sasuke," he said, breathless.

"Let me enjoy," Sasuke growled. "I've waited for this. I've been craving for this."

Licking his lips, Naruto gave a terse nod. Sasuke kissed Naruto's right knee, licking and biting his inner thigh, then he mouthed the bulge in Naruto's underwear teasingly. It wasn't even skin to skin contact, but without Naruto knowing, the need had pooled in his body and it made the blond arch his back off the cushion to press his erection against Sasuke's mouth more.

"Impatient." It was just an observation. "Let me make you forget all your previous lovers."

Hunger. Possessiveness. Lust. Love.

They were all mixed in the tone of Sasuke's voice. Naruto felt cold fingers remove his briefs, and a second later, Sasuke's hot mouth was hovering an inch above his aching cock. He felt his warm breath against the sensitive flesh.

"Fuck," he hissed.

"We'll get to that part later." He gave a teasing flick of tongue to the tip. Naruto swallowed hard. "I wonder if I can turn you into a moaning mess."

"Heh. Never knew this side of you, Sasuke." He was trying to gain some control over his body to not leave it completely at Sasuke's mercy, but when Sasuke lapped his tongue around the dripping head, all coherent thought flew from his mind.

Sasuke didn't tease him further. He put his arms under Naruto's legs and placed his hands on his hips, lowering his own body and taking the half of Naruto's cock into his hot and wet mouth. It wasn't sudden, but Naruto still couldn't help the groan leaving him.

He looked down. It was mesmerizing to see himself slip in and out of his old friend's mouth. Now he wished he knew about Sasuke earlier so they could do this in high school, because fuck, it felt fantastic.

"You're amazing," he voiced his thoughts. "Yeah. Just like that. Don't stop."

Sasuke sucked harder with the encouragement. The heavenly feeling was forcing Naruto to moan and writhe, his sweaty hands desperately trying to grip the couch cushions. Sasuke's tongue slid on the vein and Naruto bit on his lip harshly, tasting the blood as his orgasm started to build up.

"Sasuke," he panted. "I'm getting close."

The only functioning part of his brain thought just how Sasuke was still able to stay in those tight jeans. He mindlessly bucked his hips into the moist mouth, cursing under his breath and wondering if receiving head was always this good or if Sasuke was immensely talented.

His release came in spurts, spreading waves and waves of pleasure through his whole trembling body. Sasuke swallowed, letting Naruto's softening cock go with a plop and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Naruto's eyes were glazed as he watched him. Sasuke's cheeks were flushed.

"I thought you'd last longer," he smirked.

Naruto rubbed an eye and chuckled. "I thought you'd be worse at sucking. Seems like I failed to remember you're always good at everything. Except for social skills."

"Hn," his hands roamed over Naruto's heaving chest. He planted small kisses on Naruto's neck. Relaxed, Naruto closed his eyes, focusing on Sasuke's comforting touches. "I'll kill you if you fall asleep on me."

"Right," he offered the man a small smile as his eyes opened again. Sasuke was on top of his body now, their chests touching, and he kissed the left corner of Naruto's mouth, then the other one.

"You look ravishing," he whispered before kissing Naruto's lips.

With a whimper, Naruto kissed back. He felt ready to take the next step. "Hm. Let's get you out of those jeans."


	3. Chapter 3

" _Right," he offered the man a small smile as his eyes opened again. Sasuke was on top of his body now, their chests touching, and he kissed the left corner of Naruto's mouth, then the other one._

" _You look ravishing," he whispered before kissing Naruto's lips._

 _With a whimper, Naruto kissed back. He felt ready to take the next step. "Hm. Let's get you out of those jeans."_

His hands automatically went to the waistband, teasing the warm skin with his fingers before starting to undo the cold metal button. Their lips were still on each other's, like they needed the kisses to keep living. Sasuke sucked Naruto's lower lip, nibbling on it, then licking and making their tongues meet again. Naruto quickly pulled the jeans down and Sasuke helped him by standing up. At the loss of contact, Naruto sighed shakily, watching the pale, smooth skin reveal as Sasuke discarded his black, silk boxer-briefs too, and pulled Naruto up, holding his shoulders.

"Bedroom. Now."

Naruto was more than happy to comply. When they passed the piano and reached the kitchen door, Sasuke pushed him hard against the wall, attacking his lips again. It was obvious the man couldn't get enough of it. Normally it would take about 15 minutes for Naruto to be able to get hard again, but the delicious friction Sasuke's rock hard cock created against his own stirred him faster than ever. He didn't even know foreplay could be this passionate. His lips were already sore from constantly kissing, Sasuke's hands were touching his sides, the small of his back, then sliding to firmly grab his butt cheeks and kneading them. He broke the kiss to start sucking on Naruto's neck.

"Agh," Naruto moaned, feeling every movement of his hands and mouth. Sasuke was moving from one spot to another, biting him, marking him, claiming his own. His nails were sinking into Naruto's hips. It all felt amazing and he was impatient to do the same to Sasuke.

He pushed the man toward the other wall, this time closing his lips on Sasuke's earlobe. His own panting was loud to his ears as their hips started bucking against each other.

"Sasuke," he breathed out. "Sasuke. Sasuke." He left bruising, open-mouthed kisses to the pale, sweaty neck, tasting salt as he did. The lust filled whimpers leaving Sasuke's throat encouraged him to do more. Sasuke enjoyed the treatment a lot, Naruto could see that. He sucked on each one of his nipples, his hand barely brushing against the leaking erection between his legs.

Sasuke gasped. "Shit. Naruto—stop."

"Absolutely not," he kneeled, feeling the soft carpet against his knees, and didn't hesitate at all to take Sasuke into his mouth.

"Nghhhh," Sasuke's hands fisted in his hair, reluctantly pulling him away from his throbbing erection. As the cock slipped from Naruto's mouth, he gave an irritated glance at Sasuke, who only pulled him up and kissed him again. "I don't want to come without having you in my bed first."

Naruto groaned and grabbed Sasuke's wrist to lead them into the bedroom. His hard-on was already starting to ache and he was so desperate for more contact. He wanted to touch Sasuke, feel his skin against his own body. The newly revealed need was too much for him to process.

Sasuke kicked open the door to their right and pushed Naruto in, throwing him across the navy blue sheets covering the queen sized bed. A second after his back connected the cold sheets, Sasuke was over him, grabbing his hands and pinning them above his head as he started to kiss him again. Naruto's eyes were closed as one of Sasuke's hands went down to pump him back to full hardness. Sasuke was ruthlessly fucking his mouth with his tongue, not hesitating to bite or suck his lips and it was sexy as hell.

The need for air became unbearable and they parted, eyes glazed and lips swollen. Sasuke gave no time for Naruto to breathe because a moment later, Sasuke's lips were sucking on the bruises on his neck. None of his previous lovers had had a possessive behavior like this, therefore, he didn't know he liked being marked.

Until now.

"Fuck me," he whimpered without even noticing the words spilling out of his lips. He was driven by his hormones in a way he'd never experienced before. "Sasuke. Fuck me _now_. I can't stand it anymore."

He felt Sasuke's cock throb against his thigh. "You're driving me crazy." Sasuke kissed his way up to Naruto's mouth, but instead of kissing him again like Naruto wanted him to, he moved up and pecked his forehead. "You're not even aware of how beautiful you are, are you?"

Dumbfounded, Naruto ran his hand over Sasuke's muscular arm and smiled. "You're beautiful, too."

"Tsk," Sasuke smirked and took both their cocks in his hand, starting to fist them together. "Idiot."

"Ah," he hummed in pleasure when Sasuke spread the pre-cum pooled at the tips of their cocks to use it as lubricant.

"Feel good?"

"Yeah," he nodded. For a while, Naruto watched their cocks rub together as Sasuke jerked them off. Mesmerized, he looked up to Sasuke's face. Two dark eyes were carefully watching him. He licked his lips, noting the way Sasuke's gaze dropped to his mouth before he pulled Sasuke down and smacked their mouths together, desperate for more. Sasuke let go of their erections with a groan, responding to Naruto's deep kisses and brushing the blond hair out of the sweaty forehead.

He wordlessly put a foot on the side of the bed to reach the nightstand. Naruto watched him grab a small bottle of lube and glance at him with an unreadable expression.

"What?"

Sasuke sighed. "Nothing." He found a box of condoms, took out one and closed the drawer with a thud.

Naruto sat up on the bed. He wasn't sure why Sasuke was acting… _disappointed_ all of a sudden. Maybe he was interpreting it all wrong, but there certainly was something the man wasn't happy about. He snatched the items away, leaving it somewhere on the mattress as he pushed Sasuke down. Sasuke looked momentarily taken aback.

"What are you doing?"

"You don't look happy," he exclaimed, his lips hovering over Sasuke's ear. "What's wrong?"

"I am happy," Sasuke denied. He cupped Naruto's face to look at him. "I've been dreaming about this moment for years. How can you think I'm not happy?"

Naruto chewed on his lip, watching Sasuke carefully. Sasuke lifted himself on his elbows and kissed Naruto's cheekbone.

"…Sorry for punching you."

"You're still going on about that?" He brushed his hand over Sasuke's erection to remind him they were in the middle of something. His voice was rough, deep and coated with lust as he spoke. "If you really wanna hurt me, there are better ways to do it."

Sasuke's eyes flared and without holding back, he pushed Naruto away, straddling him and biting his shoulder. "I will fuck you so hard that you won't be able to walk away when we're done."

"I wasn't planning to." He gently stroked Sasuke's thigh.

"Turn around. On all fours."

"Bossy," Naruto grinned, doing as Sasuke told him. His lower arms were touching the bed, his ass up in the air. He tipped his head to see Sasuke, who was running his hands on Naruto's ass, feeling the hard swell of his cheeks.

He tipped his head down and spread Naruto gently, then slowly licked his way down on his crack and stopped at his entrance.

"Mm," a groan was heard. "Sasuke."

Upon hearing his name, Sasuke started probing Naruto's hole. His tongue was warm, wet and the nerves around the area were so sensitive to the touch. All Naruto could do was to hope he wouldn't stop.

Naruto buried his face into the pillow to try and suppress his moans, but each time he released a muffled groan, Sasuke licked harder. He reached a hand and wrapped his fingers around Naruto's cock to create some friction.

He felt his face burn with pleasure. Sasuke pushed a slick finger in, probably coated with lube. He was too far gone to hear any other sound than Sasuke's humming and his own moans.

It was so erotic.

"S-stop, Sasuke," he muttered to prevent a premature finish.

To his surprise, Sasuke did stop. The finger inside him withdrew and returned with another one. It hadn't been long since he'd last had sex and he wasn't too tight, so the fingers didn't cause any pain. It felt good.

With a slow pace, he started moving his hips to fuck himself with the fingers. Sasuke placed a soft kiss on Naruto's shoulder and pushed in a third finger. The sensation of being stretched took over Naruto's senses. The knowledge of who was doing this to him was too arousing. He felt his balls tighten.

"What are you doing to me?" He heard Sasuke whisper behind him. Before he got a chance to retort, fingers were pulled out from his hole. The speed of the action made him hiss, but a second later, something much bigger made contact with his ass.

With teasing movements, Sasuke thrust between Naruto's asscheeks, making his dick touch Naruto's balls and the underside of his dick. All Naruto could do was to whimper against the pillow. Was Sasuke trying to drive him crazy? If that was his intention, he was surely on the right track.

"Shit – fuck me already!" He cried. His cock was leaking on the sheets and looking for some sweet friction.

"Okay," Sasuke kissed the shell of his ear. His warm chest touched Naruto's back. "I won't make you suffer anymore."

For some reason, his legs trembled.

Sasuke pushed in, not slow and not fast. Once he was fully sheathed inside, he trailed his hands on Naruto's back. "You're so perfect."

Naruto was so full, it felt so amazing. His brain wasn't able to process Sasuke's words. "God, Sasuke. Move!"

Despite all the years they'd spent together, he'd never seen Sasuke like this. He'd always been Naruto's best friend; someone who understood him completely. But this… He wanted to slap himself for not realizing how much more they could've had together. This felt so fucking right. As Sasuke gave shallow thrusts, feeling every inch of Naruto and making Naruto feel him, breathing down on his sweaty neck and making him shiver, Naruto knew this was it. The one person he had hoped to meet one day.

That person was always there. Right next to him. He was just too blind to see it, and they'd pushed each other away without even knowing.

His hips swung back to meet Sasuke's hips, increasing the power of his thrusts. His hand found Sasuke's on his ass and interlocked their fingers.

"A-ah," Sasuke panted. "Turn around. I need to see, _ngh_ , you."

Obeying Sasuke's command, he rolled to his back and jerked Sasuke down for a much-needed kiss. He put his legs on pale shoulders and Sasuke started pushing in.

Now that they could see each other, the emotions started bubbling up in his chest again. All the memories they'd made together. This was _Sasuke_. Not any random person. And he was here before Naruto's eyes; kissing him, fucking him, touching him with his hands. He watched it like he wasn't the one doing it while his tan hands affectionately cupped Sasuke's face.

A bead of sweat dropped from Sasuke's forehead to Naruto's shoulder. "If you keep looking at me like that, I'll come on the spot."

"Good," Naruto bit on his lip, tasting Sasuke still. Meanwhile, Sasuke had found his sweet spot and was aiming there over and over again. Lips ghosted over Naruto's bruised neck, licking over the hickeys as Naruto threw his head back to give Sasuke more access. "Mmm. _S'suke_. Harder."

Sasuke was more than happy to pick up the pace. The bed creaked and the headboard started hitting the wall as they neared their peaks by the second.

"Ahh. Yes! _There_."

"Naruto," Sasuke put his forehead on his lover's. "Oh, Naruto. You don't know how much I love you."

His blunt nails dug into Sasuke's skin. He almost blacked out as his orgasm rippled through him. It was so strong, the pleasure was so, _so_ intense that he hoped Sasuke's skin was not cut.

Only seconds later, Sasuke's teeth were on his shoulder and he moaned Naruto's name as he followed him and came too.

It took minutes for them to cool down. They were shaking in each other's arms, their sweat soaked skin touching and lips melding against each other with devotion.

"You came only from anal stimulation," the raven chuckled weakly, his lips still touching Naruto's.

"Shut up," Naruto gave him another kiss. He didn't want to Sasuke leave his spot between his legs for a while. "It's the sappy words you were saying."

"Hm," he softly moved his hand up and down on Naruto's upper arm. His voice was rough and low. "Can I pull out now?"

Meekly, Naruto nodded. "But stay there."

A small smile ghosted over Sasuke's lips. He pulled out and got rid of the condom – Naruto didn't see where he threw it. He guessed there was a trash can under the bed.

"You didn't go hard on me," he giggled. "At least not as hard as you said you would."

"Because I want you to be good for another round."

"Another round?" He tugged on Sasuke's bangs. "M'tired. I already came twice."

"I finally have you here. You can't escape from me so easily," he nuzzled Naruto's neck. Naruto wrapped his arm around Sasuke's torso and pulled him down. "Nothing can make me believe your stamina won't allow you to come more than that."

"That's true," he found himself saying. "You're good at this, by the way."

Sasuke stood silent.

The top of Sasuke's head was touching Naruto's chin. He tilted his head and placed a soft kiss on top of the mop of black hair. "So…"

"Wait. I know where this is going."

He cleared his throat. "Yeah. I'm pretty sure it's not so difficult to guess. But let me be a cliché and say it… Sasuke. What are we now?"

"You're terrible at this." Bracing a hand on the bed, Sasuke lifted himself to look into Naruto's eyes. "But you have nice eyes, so, I'll forgive you."

"Bastard," Naruto laughed and playfully punched Sasuke's chest. "Shit. I just slept with my best friend."

"Ex-best friend," Sasuke corrected.

" _Whatever_."

After everything, he didn't feel uncomfortable being like this with Sasuke. It actually comforted him. He liked having Sasuke by his side.

"…Sasuke. I need to know," he rolled them over so he was on top of Sasuke now. With his hair spread on the pillow, Sasuke looked really good. Like, _enough-to-be-a-model_ good. "I need you to answer me." Unable to resist the attraction, he captured Sasuke's lips in his again.

There was no hesitation as Sasuke pushed Naruto to reply. "You decide. I'm up for anything."

"You can't just say that."

"Naruto," he whispered. "I've waited for years. If I need to, I'll wait for decades. Centuries. I am yours. I'll be whatever you want me to be."

This loyalty… He'd always been looking for this in his partners. Everything he wanted, everything he ever looked for. Sasuke had them all. He quietly watched Sasuke. It didn't take a genius to see he was nervous as he waited for Naruto's answer. "…Okay," he finally muttered. "I… don't want to break my vow."

Dark brows furrowed in confusion before his expression softened. "You'll give me a chance?"

"Yeah," Naruto smiled. "Because… you're Sasuke. _My_ Sasuke."

Lips that usually stayed in a thin line curled up to offer Naruto one of his rare smiles. It was so genuine, so filled with affection that Naruto found himself suddenly leaning down to hug Sasuke.

"Mm."

"What was that for?" Sasuke asked, tightly hugging back.

"For making me feel like this," he ran his hand through thick, dark locks of hair. "I honestly thought I would spend the rest of my life alone, jerking off in the shower."

He was rewarded with a snort. "At least now you won't be jerking off alone."

"Hey, dude," he straddled Sasuke's hips. "I don't think I'll need to jerk off much if we're going to be together.

"And why's that?"

"Because you're so damn sexy," he traced a finger down the hard lines of Sasuke's chest.

"…Answer honestly. Do you really think I'm sexy?"

Naruto raised a brow. "Of course! I always knew you were, ergh, _hot_. Only not in the I-wanna-fuck-you way."

A sigh left Sasuke's lips.

"Don't be like that," Naruto smiled apologetically. "We've lost too much time apart already."

"Yes," Sasuke approved. "Only if I hadn't been a coward."

"Shh. The past is in the past. We're here now. We have a bed, a box _hopefully_ full of condoms," he smirked at the way Sasuke rolled his eyes. "And a bottle of lube. And the entire night."

Sasuke's eyes flared with lust. "What are you suggesting?"

"You know damn well what I'm suggesting, Sasuke," he pinched one of Sasuke's nipples between his fingers, carefully watching the way it hardened. "We can make up for it. We can discover what we like, what we don't like, and just… start over."

"I gotta say, convincing you into this was much easier than I thought it would be."

"Hmm," Naruto licked Sasuke's bottom lip.

"Maybe you loved me back all along and never knew it."

To shut him up, Naruto plunged his tongue into Sasuke's mouth. They were so compatible. Naruto felt like they'd been doing this for years. "Now. I believe you interrupted something between my mouth and your dick a while ago," he murmured while kissing Sasuke's chest, then his navel. He started pumping the already semi-hard length.

Sasuke just leaned back and chuckled.

 **The End**


End file.
